


Path Path Baby

by Hectrex



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: 31 Days of Apex - Day 27 - Music (Bonus!): Ice Ice Baby as performed by our favorite MRVN.
Kudos: 4





	Path Path Baby

_Pathfinder:_ Yo, Mirage, let's kick it!

_Mirage spins up the turntables_.

Path Path baby

Path Path baby

All right stop

Collaborate and listen

Path is back with some brand new pistons

The match is starting, the fun won't end

I'll zip on by and say, "Hello, friends!"

I'll pick the drop

I know where to go

We'll run this game like a lava flow

Loot and scoot like my friend, Silva

Jump to the roof and watch out for Banga-

Lore

What is it that I am here for?

Could you help me search to find my creator?

Ding! I've found out about the next ring.

Maybe our friends will be there with bling.

Fight them and shoot them

If they're on the way

Just like Bloodhound's eyes

I'll ping and I'll say

"Enemies over there!

Let's have fun!"

Then I'll swing with my hook until we've won.

Path Path baby. (And grapple.)

Path Path baby. (And grapple.)

Path Path baby. (And grapple.)

Path Path baby. (And grapple.)

Respawned! From the drop ship jumping

Purple bolt on my Mastiff pumping

I'll take point and burst through the door

Just like Revenant did with Forge.

Oh no, there's gas inside,

Looks like Dr. Caustic's still alive.

"Drone detected" Now I'm scanned by Crypto

If not for him

we might all go solo.

Rollin', Thunder overhead,

Anita could beat us, then we'd be dead.

My zipline's on standby

I'll give you a hi-5.

Should I stop?

_Mirage_ : Nah.

_Pathfinder_ : Have fun, don't die.

Pursued by, the Beast of the Hunt.

I'm unsure of which bird I happened to punt.

That bird's not dead, though.

So I'll continue with my 301 with a 2x4 scope.

This thermite's hot, I could use some healing.

But Lifeline's off with Loba stealing

Treasure, something I might like.

But I work hard for the money even when it gets tight.

Ready? I hope you are too, when Gibraltar's skies open up for you.

If you're gunshy, stay inside his dome.

He'll keep a bruddah safe, make you feel at home.

Wattson, she works real hard,

With electric rhythm and a gentle heart

Fences and pylons will calm the storms

And keep out intruders and arc star swarms.

Phase out of the scene,

If it gets too mean,

A portal passing by from Wraith's Void (don't scream).

If you need a decoy,

Mirage can call it.

Check out the hook since my grapple's polished.

Path Path baby. (Exciting!)

Path Path baby. (Exciting!)

_The beat loops for a few bars._

_Pathfinder_ : I'd like to pass the mic to one of my best friends in the world, Lil Boozle!

_Mirage steps up to the mic_

_Mirage_ :

Take heed, I'm gonna win this thing.

Hit that jump tower then I'll take wing.

Fly down, decoys marching on the cold ground.

I might be a trickster but I'm not your sad clown,

Cause I'm a champion, I always drop hot

Poppin' mad rhymes like Wingman headshots.

Bamboozled, Psych!

Now I know where you are.

Sizzlin' ya chops with a 99 barrage. Mirage,

Gone, bon voyage,

Step into the ring with a little "Me" a Trois.

My Witt, makes you triple take.

By the time that you find me it'll be too late.

To the battle I'm headin'. You threaten, you sweatin',

But I keep my head cool because I'm a legend.

That's right, you heard me,

Lines smooth like butter.

Now get back to the hook. Did I stutter?

Path Path baby. (And grapple.)

Path Path baby. (Exciting!)

Path Path baby. (And grapple.)

Path Path baby. (Exciting!)

_Pathfinder_ : The ring is closing. Let's go.

Word to my creator.


End file.
